When the stars revolve and moons twinkle *REPOST*
by snitch
Summary: Stupid stupid me!!! I erased the original and now I'm back to zero reviews!! Stupid stupid me!!! I just lost 13 reviews!! AAAAGH!! btw, this has the italics i was talking about.


~*Author's Note*~ 

Hey everyone! Man, it's nice to be back....actually I'm just taking a break from practically living in front of my desk. And well, I didn't want to write the continuation for my Emily story yet, since my head seems to be experiencing a very distressing overload of ideas....in other words, I can't make up my mind. So I decided to just write a fic that has absolutely nothing to do with it, so I can clear my mind of all those unwanted ideas, that keep bugging me day and night. Hope you guys like it.And hey, even if you don't, thanks for reading anyway. 

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~* 

Those smiling stars were never meant to weep, and that silver moon was never meant to mourn...but if they could, then there wouldn't be a night that I'd have to cry alone anymore. It's not easy to look back and see them smiling through to me, their faces young and sweet...full of love for life, and for each other... 

"_You two will keep in touch with me, won't you?" she asked, tears cascading down her face, while he fruitlessly tried to console her. The soft passing breeze seemed to try to console her too, as it playfully blew back her hair away from her face, and made her lips crack into a slight smile. _

_"Of course we will!" I say grinning at her. _

_"Yeah, and we'll always be around for each other...you know that..." he adds, fishing out a grubby old handkerchief from the front pocket of his purple graduation robes, and handing it to her. _

_"Oh, but it won't be the same!," she says, gazing up at us. "We'll all be doing different things from now on, and we won't be able to see each other as much..and..Oh, I really don't want to leave..." _

Yes, I didn't want to leave too...I wanted to go around exploring every nook and cranny of Hogwarts, and having adventures with you two, everyday, inside that magical castle which we studied in, and yet called home. 

But in my heart I knew I had to leave. 

Just like that breeze that comforted us, when we stood there on the grounds of the school, staring at each other, a bag in one hand and our diplomas in the other... 

We had to move on, through life, swiftly, and yet somewhat cautiously, looking back once in awhile, but striding confidently into something we knew nothing of. 

Deep inside we all knew that.. 

And now, here I am, staring up at these baleful stars, just like the way you looked up at us that day, so many years ago...and I wonder.... 

_'We'll always be around for each other...' _

Will you? 

Will both of you still look out for me, from where ever you are, and care..the way you always did? Up there among those stars...those stars that cry and sob with me, and yet smile at me.... 

Yes, I guess you will. Both of you will. 

We'll always have each other to laugh with, to talk to ...to cry on, to watch the night stars dance around the moon and to go through the worn and dusty path called life. 

"_Harry, stop fidgeting ! Your making me nervous.." _

_"I'm sorry, it's just that it's so hot in this suit....are you ready?" I ask, turning to face a pretty woman in a beautiful satin wedding gown. _

_"I guess..Um, Harry, thanks for all this." _

_"What do you mean? All I'm doing is walking you down the aisle...it's nothing." I said, taking her nervous hand and looping it around my arm. _

_"Yes, but it really means a lot to me...I mean, daddy's in the hospital and, he told me he wanted you to walk me down the aisle, but I didn't know if you wanted to..so I thought of asking Fred or George, but somehow I thought I might not get to the 'I do' part with out one of their jokes blowing off....and, I definitely can't ask Ron cause he's the one I'm marrying, so-" _

_"Calm down, Hermione, your rambling again.I really don't mind doing this, in fact it's an honor. I mean, think of it, I'm your best friend, substitute dad, best man, and most definitely the future god father to your kids...what more could a guy want?" I tell her, flashing her a teasing grin, and she blushes a faint shade of pink. _

A wedding...where two lives merge and become one. Your wedding was different though...it was one where, two hearts merged into one. And how splendid it was....He was smiling, you were laughing, and I was happy. It was a day that was worth more than all the diamonds and emeralds in the world put together...it was a day that has a large part of my heart all to itself.. 

Oh where did the laughs go? Where did the clink of glasses, exaggerated bows and humorous jokes wander off to ? Why do all I hear is the beating of my lonely heart and the dismal crunch of the fallen leaves beneath my feet... 

The stars are still bright. Though a grey, hazy cloud threatens to shun away my moon. My pale flickering moon... 

_"Hey take care,alright...and don't forget to send me a postcard or something, and of course have lots of *fun*." I said, adding a wink just to tease them. _

_"Harry! Your starting to sound like my brothers! I think you've been spending to much time with Fred and George." exclaimed Ron, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder, with out taking his other arm off Hermione's shoulder. _

_"Ron, Harry basically is your brother!" corrected Hermione, smiling. _

_"True," shrugs Ron,looking down, but then snapping up again and grinning at me, "And you sure are one great brother, Harry." _

You were wrong, Ron...I wasn't a great brother to you..._you _were to me. 

You always stood behind me, and pushed me on when times were tough. You'd always walk beside me and together we'd face whatever life would throw in our faces. And now, you'd always guide me from above, and lead me on from the front.. 

Brothers we were..Ron. Brothers we were. 

And now, when the stars twinkle and the moon casts away it's gloomy shroud, Where are you two? 

Are you there, under this slab of stone? Can you hear my heart cry and rip itself apart at the memory of our laughter and jokes? 

Answer me....talk to me...why did you have to leave me... 

The stars shine, and the moon beams down... I lay the flowers down on your stone. It's petals are wet from my tears, while it's leaves bathe in the moonlight. 

_'We'll always be around for each other...you know that.' _

The stars shine, and the moon beams down...while my tears glisten and my heart grieves. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* 

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. 

A/N: Was this confusing ??? I thought it was sad.....I was practically bawling in front of the comp when I wrote this, specially the first part......AAAAAGH!! so sad!! why'd I have to write something like this!! Now, I'm too depressed to get back to my studies!!! Please review my story...I love getting reviews :) And thanks too all those who've reviewed 'IF YOU LOVE HER'. Love you guys! 


End file.
